This invention relates to a lightweight child carrier that is worn by an adult with the child positioned in front of the wearer, with the child's facing the adult. Situated behind the child's back and above his head, on a cover, are sound speakers which create different sounds in order to help the child fall asleep.
Currently, there are numerous wearable child carriers on the market which are specifically designed to provide the wearer freedom of hands and arms while transporting a child in a secure carrier. All of these carriers seek to solve the same basic issue of carrying and transporting a child in a hands-free manner, in a safe and comfortable manner.
Present day carriers have evolved into very complex and complicated units, while also devolving into very simple slings and wraps used to carry and transport a child in safe and comfortable hands-free manner. There are no carriers that address the very real problem of child colic, growth spurts or mental leaps, which leave a newborn child longing and yearning for the comforts of the warm, dark, shush-noisy, womb.